Letters
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Can a relationship grow when there is only letters to feed it? Fairy Fic Godmother prompt, Multi Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So this is me" Puck said his hands stuffed in his pockets listening to the announcement for his flight, Rachel was the only one with him, the only one he trusted to say goodbye without making him feel guilty for leaving again.

"Good luck Noah" Rachel said with a bright smile, leaning up to hug him tightly, his arms wrapping around her quickly, his now army trained muscles lifting her up to bury his head into the crook of her neck "not that you need it" she added "because I know you are going to come back"

"I am?" he asked with a smirk "well you are sort of physic"

"Yes I am" Rachel smiled "but it's more you have been sleeping in my guest room for the last 2 weeks and I have seen how strong you really are now"

"Right strength is all I need" Puck said wryly

"Noah you are coming back because you have to, you can't leave things like this with everyone, but me" she clarified

"Why do you get this? You got this when I left after graduation and now three years later you get it again"

"Because this is what you feel you need to do, it's not my job or anyone else's to say what you feel is wrong, I'll be here when you get home ok? Right here to pick you up"

"Thank you Rachel" Puck said pulling her close again before letting her go "um I put you down as my next of kin, so if something does happen you'll get told. It just it didn't seem to be right to put my mom down when she was so against me joining up in the first place"

"That' ok" Rachel smiled "but I don't want anything to happen ok?"

"Ok, if I am about to get shot I'll stand up and tell the person he can't because Rachel Berry won't let him"

"Good" Rachel nodded smiling "I know not everyone is happy with you right now, but I always here if you want to call and get a reminder of home or as much as home as New York anyway"

"Thanks again Rach"

"Can I write to you?" she asked suddenly as his flight was called again.

"Sure, you have my address in Kabul" Puck shrugged, thinking only Rachel Berry would write when something called email had been invented "everyone else is going to email me, by everyone else I mean Mike and Finn"

"That was your flight again" Rachel sighed "I'll let you go"

Puck smiled tightly again and nodded before pulling her close and hugging her again "thanks Rach, you're a good friend"

"I try" Rachel shrugged as he let go of her "go on Noah" she pushed him away "go fight the good fight and come home safe and sound in six months"

"I will" he promised before turning and walking away hurrying to his gate, refusing to allow himself to turn around and see if she was watching him. After graduation he had left to join the Army, light infantry Rangers, but against his mother's wishes who had wanted him to go to OSU, three years later after Officer School and basic he was off on his first deployment to Afghanistan, and his mom still didn't support him, very few people did. Mike ad Finn didn't like it but hadn't stopped talking to him like Matt, Sam, and Quinn had, Rachel was the only one who fully supported him, she had easily accepted him leaving straight away and when he needed a place to stay before his deployment she had offered her place straight away, he hadn't thought they were great friends but they still were friends.

* * *

_Noah_

_I know it's only been about a week since you left but it has felt like so much longer already, perhaps I became too used to your presence in my apartment. New York is ok, the weather is warm and it is stifling in the theatre but I am too excited to be starting in Wicked to care! I am so excited to be staring in one of the most well known and liked plays in Broadway theatre I just wish you were here to see my opening. I hope that you have acclimatised to Afghanistan easily, and that the routine is not to difficult, I know that your day to day events are more than likely quite mundane but I would love to hear from you!_

_Rachel  
_

_P.S I'm proud of you Noah!_

Noah smiled and read the letter again as he lounged on his bunk, he had made the dig about email to try and convince her to email him, but now that he had the physical letter in his hand he knew it was more of a Rachel thing to do to write a real letter. Grabbing a pad of paper under his bed he called across to his tent mate "got a pen I can borrow?"

"Uh sure" Collins said digging through his pockets and tossing it across the tent to Puck "you writing a letter?"

"Yeah this friend of mine wrote one to me so I guess I should write back"

"That's cool" Collins smiled as Puck pulled his legs up to make a desk.

_**Hey Rach**_

_**You know I don't think I have ever written a letter, bet you had no idea that I had such nice, badass hand writing (you know it is!) Aww missing me already are we? Got to admit that I am missing the long ass lie ins and you cooking me my breakfast. Breakfast here seems to either be lumpy porridge or a piece of dry toast washed down with the strongest coffee in the world.**_

_**Congrats on the starring role in Wicked, that's awesome I can't believe that you didn't tell me when I was there, we should have gone out and celebrated, you haven't had a good night out unless you have been drunk on tequila and not gone to bed until after six. I may not be there for your opening but good luck, I know you are going to do great are you playing the green one? You were right about my day to day being mundane; I'm much more interested in hearing your day to day.**_

_**Noah, Puck, Noah**_

_**Noah**_

He chucked the letter into the post bag the next morning, knowing it would take a while to get back to her but already looking forward to her next letter, for some reason it had been a lot easier to write what he was thinking down on the piece of paper, in fact his letter had been longer than hers. Returning to his tent to pick up his gear for his patrol that day passing his neatly made bed, something he was sure his mom would have fainted to see, he saw Rachel's letter resting where he used it that morning to find her address picking it up he fiddled with it lifting it to his nose as he smelled a delicate scent on the dry air.

Breathing in a delicate scent of jasmine he grinned, from his one week with Rachel back in sophomore year he remembered her smelling like that, he didn't think that she had sprayed the paper with her perfume but for some reason the knowledge that she had physically touched the paper made him feel better then he thought. Folding the paper up he slid it into his inside jacket pocket, after only a week he hadn't really stared to be homesick, yeah life was completely different out in Afghanistan but the knowledge that someone cared like that for him was warming his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The chapters won't be super long for this story but they will get longer, just means I update more :D**

Letters 2

_Noah_

_ Yes I am playing 'the green one' really your knowledge of Broadway is seriously lacking! That is something I am almost certainly rectifying in our communication! However I enclosed a picture of me in costume, these photos are apparently selling like hot cakes in the merchandise store of the theatre, not that I can blame them I do look good as Elphaba (the green one!) Considering the one and only time you got me drunk I was severely hung over the next day and couldn't move therefore I am glad I avoided the tequila induced hang over informing you of my role who have induced._

_I'm so glad the one thing you are missing about me is my breakfasts for you! Not my sparkling personality or quick wit, instead my ability to swallow my revulsion for bacon and cook it for you, fine in that case you can cook breakfast from me next time you visit, one portion of vegan waffles with fresh fruit please. _

_As for my day to day I have really been concentrating all of my efforts on perfecting my portrayal of Elphaba, other than a quick meet and greet with the cast this week, which was highly enjoyable! I have been only getting up to attend rehearsal and then go to the gym, of course I start this week, my first show is on Saturday however at which point I think that my routine will taper off into a more manageable one. I did however hear from my father's this week, your mother has been asking them about us both, of course my father's being only interested in my career had nothing to so, have you talked to your mother yet? In fact have you heard from anyone?_

_Rachel._

_**Rach**_

_** Ok ok ok you're this Elphaba chick, no need to go Crazy Berry on me, via a letter as well, and your right you do look good in the black costume despite the green skin and general unsexiness of it all, play someone sexy next time though, more of a badass picture for me to put up. Ahh it was fun to get you drunk, you were an adorable drunk, really cute when you crawled across mine and Mike's lap and fell asleep on us, the good thing was we couldn't move and people waited on us for the rest of the night.**_

_**That breakfast sounds disgusting, on that note though I may not be back in six months exactly, there has been rumblings about keeping us out here longer, just a warning, though I am liking the assumption that I'm staying with you again. I like that.**_

_**Have some fun Rach, you need it more than most being all uptight and stuff, and I would say go get a drunk for me but I don't think other people would appreciate you falling asleep on them like me, how about a film? Go see a film for me. What do you mean about your dads? I thought that you guys were close? I think that was the first time I ever heard you say something against them. **_

_**And yes I am ignoring the question about my mom.**_

_**Noah**_


	3. Chapter 3

Letters 3

"Mail Call, got one for Puckerman, LT" called someone through the dining hall.

"Over here" Puck said putting up his arm as he concentrated on the poker game in front of him, accepting the letter he dropped in front of him without looking, certain Rachel hadn't replied that quickly and it was probably from his former CO back in the States.

"Who is writing to you with such girly writing?" Jones asked picking up the letter as he had already folded

"Girly writing?" Puck asked more interested now putting down his cards to snatch the letter back and rip it open "it's just an old friend, Rachel, we went to school together it's just like her to write and not email" he pulled out the paper only for another photo to flutter to the table, upside down though. Laughing at her opening sentence he read a little further only to snatch up the photo quickly and smirk appreciatively, Rachel was wearing a tight white short flapper gown, a lot sexier than her Elphaba costume.

"What?" Collins asked as Puck smirked and returned to the letter.

"Remember that girl in the picture I put up, the girl all green with the black dress"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Here" Puck smirked before passing over the photo to Collins who whistled appreciatively "that was the role she played before, gotta see if she still has that dress when I get back"

"So she's your girl?" Jones asked as the photos made the rounds around the poker table all the men leering at the picture until Puck snatched it back.

"Nope just a friend" he said unconvincingly as he looked at the photo again "I'm gonna go finish my letter" shoving back his chair he left the hall and headed back to his tent.

"Yeah friend my ass, that's the 3rd letter since we got here" Collins scoffed before dealing again, the men all laughing and nodding.

Puck threw himself on his bunk and re-started the letter as he pinned Rachel's new photo next to her other one.

_Noah_

_ I am not going Crazy Berry on you! I am simply expanding your horizons, something I think you should appreciate considering my rave reviews of both playing Elphaba and Velma Kelly, which on that note I am surprised that you didn't realise before that I played her. Velma Kelly is a character from Chicago, she is an accused murder, and well I enclosed another photo of how she dresses for you, how is that for sexiness for you? I really cannot believe that I am sending it to you to be honest! Not a very me thing to do, but you did ask for a more 'badass' photo, and that is still a ridiculous word Noah._

_I can't believe that I fell asleep on you and Michael still; it was so beyond my usual behaviour to drink underage then it was to allow myself to become inebriated, though in my defence I was incredibly tired after my valedictorian speech and the stress I felt before getting up, and you do have a very comfortable lap. If I remember correctly my head was in your lap and Mike had my legs across his lap, I woke up the next morning in the same position you two had slept sitting up for me, though now possibly it was because you didn't have to move to get drinks for the rest of the night, rather than being kind._

_Oh well I sort of just assumed that you would be staying with me, I mean you don't have to but I must admit that I did enjoy having you here, and considering your avoidance of both questions about your mother and if anyone else had contacted you I understood that you would not be going back to Lima. If you are staying longer I'm sure that it annoying to you but my guestroom is always open to you, just let me know the particulars of when you are arriving so I can meet you at the airport._

_And I do have fun thank you very much! I find performing every night on the stage extremely enjoyable, well also the matinee show twice a week of course! But I do have Monday off so I think I can watch a film for you, though that is an extremely odd request._

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to question me about my relationship with my father's, they are extremely understanding and supportive but only really in certain situations. The one and only time I tried to talk to them about my love life when I was dating Finn for the third time in Senior year they sat me down and told me that I had to understand my own problems were mine and that I couldn't rely on them to help me in them, it hurt a lot I must be honest. They were the same when I was dating someone two years ago from my show and I found him cheating on me, it made the papers and their only comment was about how I should keep my private life private. It's not that I do not love my father's I just recognise their faults, and try to avoid situations where they become more apparent, as such your mother will get nothing from them._

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all that, if I wasn't in a rush I would restart the letter and make sure that was all gone but I have a show in an hour and I am writing this in my dressing room as it is. I'm sorry Noah._

_Thinking of you always._

_Rachel._

Puck frowned and tugged out his pad of paper from under his bed and the pen he hadn't given back to Collins, he didn't like the idea that she was stressing about telling him stuff when he asked in the first place.

_**Rach**_

_** If I asked about it don't stress about telling me, I don't know why I want to know but you are the only person who cares about me and I want to know more about you. I always thought that you and your parents had an awesome relationship and that they were always there for you, but as sucky as this sounds it kind of helps that your life was a lot like mine, I guess parents don't have to physically leave to leave you. My dad was always so determined to be crazy and badass and was never there for me, when he left it hurt as well but not as much as I thought it would because he had left years ago. Don't ever censor your words around me Rach I want to know, I want to know everything you want to tell me.**_

_**Now that that is out of the way I want to know more about Velma Kelly. Girl you looked fucking hot in that picture had to steal it back from the boys who were panting and drooling over it, I hope you still have that dress because I want to see it when I get back. Yeah it's not a you thing that you sent it to me but I'm fucking glad that you did, that is sexiness all round, and don't insult the word badass, it's uh badass. Anyway pinned it up next to the other picture next to my bed, I got your letters up there as well, it's nice to see them before I go out reminder that someone cares that I'm out here.**_

_**On that note your right that I haven't heard from anyone but you, then again I have only been out here a month, but you are the person I want to stay with because you have supported me from the start, something I still don't get considering everyone else's response.**_

_**I'm sure you do have fun performing Rach but sometimes you have to switch off, even we have down time from our job and we are in a war zone. You know I haven't got a lot of regrets being out here because I don't think that way but I do want to see you on stage, one thing I regret being out here is that I can't, and that by leaving for the army straight after graduation I missed you playing Velma, god I didn't even know that you had left as well. Is that why you get me? Because you did the same? Or sort of the same I guess, I just don't get why the one person who understands my need for joining up in the first place and for coming out here is you. We've been friends for about five years now but we weren't super close and now you are the one person who gets me, and takes the time to write to me. Then again you are probably the only person in the world who can make me write all this crap down and actually tell you how I'm feeling, no idea how you do that.**_

_**Thinking of you as well Rach**_

_**Noah x**_

Sealing the letter quickly before he could re-read it and stress about what he had written he chucked the letter on his small desk and rolled onto his back to stare at the canvas ceiling of his tent, he had been unnaturally honest for him, but for some reason it found it easy to write it down then talk about it in person. Getting to his feet he pinned the next letter up where the others were, his board was mostly empty, other than a Rangers poster all he had was the two pictures of Rachel and her three letters, glancing over at Collins which was bursting with mementos and emails that he had printed off his mood fell flatter, thankful that he had Rachel at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters 4

Rachel rushed through her apartment desperately trying to find her shoes, entering her guest room for the first time since Puck had left because he had stripped the bed clothes for her and she hadn't needed to go in to remake the bed. Pushing open the door she headed for the closet straight away, hoping her perfect Christian Louboutin pumps were at the bottom, she had bought them after landing the role of Velma Kelly, a present for herself.

Dropping to her knees quickly she pushed her way through the debris that always seemed to coat the bottom of her wardrobes, only to come to a stop as she met a soft cotton t-shirt, pulling it out from where it had fallen down the back, pulling her pumps up with it. Sitting on the bed she slipped her pumps up as she unwrapped the screwed up t-shirt, laughing as she found the US Rangers logo staring up at her, lifting it to her nose she breathed in the deep scent of Irish Spring soap that Puck always used and the indefinable scent of him. Shaking her head at her silliness she folded the t-shirt and placed it in one of the drawers in the chest she had put in the guest room and glanced at her watch "shoot" she muttered running out of the room and snatching her bag on the way out of her apartment.

"Oh Miss Berry!" called Don the doorman as Rachel exited her lift and headed towards the door.

"Yes Don?" asked Rachel brightly glancing at her watch again

"Your mail was delivered late today but it is there now" he said smiling, having noticed her obsessively checking her mail box for the last month.

"Thank you Don" Rachel said brightly "could you get me a taxi please? I'll just grab my mail"

"Course Miss Berry" Don smiled again as he hurried outside to whistle down a cab for her as Rachel opened her mail box and pulled out the letters flicking through the large pile as she headed for the cab "thank you again Don" she said up at him as he held the taxi door open for her.

"Anytime Miss Berry, have a good show" he closed the door and the taxi pulled off as Rachel continued through her mail, putting the bills on one pile and personal mail which had tripled in amount since she had started on stage. Finally finding one labelled air mail she slid it in to the inside pocket of her bag and stuffed the rest to the bottom promising herself to deal with them later as she exited the taxi and hurried to her dressing room, anxious to read Puck's letter.

"Oh Rachel!" called Tara as Rachel passed the SM office.

"Yes?"

"We need to do a run through of the lights because one of the bulbs blew, if you can drop off your bag and meet me on the stage?"

"Of course" Rachel said reluctantly walking away to her dressing room taking out Puck's letter and resting it against her mirror determined to read it before she went on stage. Unfortunately that wasn't to be as the light run through took over an hour and then she had to get to costume to be painted green for the night show before curtains up was only ten minutes away.

After playing to another packed house as the novelty of a new Elphaba hadn't worn off yet Rachel took a long shower to rid herself of the green vegetable paint that created her green look and dressed back into her short wrap around dress and pumps in her dressing room finally picking up Puck's letter and settling into her sofa her long legs tossed up on the arm.

Reading through her letter through she felt her heart swell at Puck's written words, saw his anger at mentioning his father as his pen strokes became harsh and hard, his smirk as he wrote about how hot she looked in the photo by the slant casual way he scrawled the words, and then the way his writing became small and hurried towards the end when he opened up emotionally. She could read his emotions in his writing as easily as she would have been able to if he had been talking to her, not that he would ever talk about any of this. Glancing at her watch she finally got up to leave before the theatre closed, grabbing her bag and jacket she headed out into the night air smiling at the doorman as he waved down a cab for her and she headed home.

Lounging on her bed she pulled out her own pad of paper and pen to reply straight away, she loved the idea that her letters were helping him and when she received a letter herself her stomach erupted in butterflies and excitement.

_Noah_

_I'm glad that you don't want me to censor my words around you; it really does mean a lot to me that you have no problem with my emotional openness. As well as your own emotional openness with me in return, I know that it is not like you either, and I say either because I too find it difficult to talk about my feelings. I fully admit that I talk a lot, but very rarely about things close to my heart. I can understand why you also appreciate the fact that my relationship with my father's is strained and less then cordial sometimes. It's because you always had a chip on your shoulder about your father leaving, and don't get me wrong that is not a criticism but an observation. You have every right in the world to be annoyed and hurt by your father's abandonment. Essentially you were jealous of those who had a father, and I had, have tow. Now that you know that my fathers were just as absent as yours you have nothing to be jealous of and you feel an affinity with me and it eases any guilt you feel over being jealous of me._

_But one thing you need to know is that I utterly believe in the fact that you wouldn't be the amazing man you are today if your father had stayed._

_As for Velma Kelly, Noah please don't embarrass me further! I cannot believe that I sent the photo in the first place and now you embarrass me by saying that strangers were drooling over it. But the truth is that the point of it was sexiness, so at least I seem to have achieved that, but I do NOT have the dress anymore, it was a costume that I left behind when I left the show, but I do have one very much like it in white that I bought for a costume party I went to. Perhaps when you return you can see it, there is I believe a 1920's Speakeasy bar open in Soho we could go the, make a night of it? I will admit though that I feel slightly better about you having a photo if it makes you feel better, just please don't allow the men to see it too much, I am not that sexy._

_I'm sorry that I am the only one who has contacted you, but like you said you have only been gone a month, or rather a month and half now, I'm sure you will hear from everyone else soon, they can't stay angry forever._

_Don't regret not seeing me on stage it's something we can easily rectify when you return, I can leave tickets for you at the office and you can pick them up, or you know one ticket if you don't want to bring a date._

Rachel shifted awkwardly and restrained herself from scribbling out what she had just written; she couldn't begrudge Noah having a date after six months on duty however much she didn't want him to.

_I never realised that you didn't realise I had left too, it was about two weeks after graduation and I haven't been back to Lima since, my father's were not impressed with my decision to forgo further education to take my role as Velma Kelly. I actually auditioned for the role before we graduated and was offered it on the day of graduation, I argued with my parents for those two weeks before I threw up my arms in frustration and just left to take up the role, living in a pokey little dirty apartment in Brooklyn before I could afford my two bed that I am in at the moment. _

_I never really thought about why I supported you because it never crossed my mind not to, you were always so determined to leave Lima, who am I to disapprove of your way to do it? If you feel the need to serve in the armed forces then I am proud of you for thinking of the country rather than just yourself. Noah I can promise you from now and till forever I will always support you._

_Thinking of you and proud of you Noah._

_Rachel x_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Shameless plug but today is my 21****st**** birthday :D so please review as a special birthday present for me :D**

Letters 5

Puck dropped his bag on the floor wearily and stumbled over to his bed, flopping onto it face first still caked in mud and dust he had been working in for the last two weeks, he closed his eyes for what felt like the first time since he had gone in country. He had spent the last two weeks doing a sweep through the region north of the base, meeting the locals and getting the newbie's out there experiencing the country and making light contact with the enemy.

"Shower first dude" Collins said nudging Puck with his foot as he passed on the way to his own bed.

Puck grunted in agreement and rolled off his bed onto his feet to stumble away to the shower block and wash off the debris of his job, which as much as he loved it he was tired and missing home after two months of constant working. Ok well missing Rachel and New York rather than Lima.

After showering and getting into a clean uniform he reported to his CO who gave him and the squad the next 24 hours off to recuperate and relax before the hard graft of the next operation planned for the week after, which was a planned three weeks in the mountains. He made his way back to his tent, only pausing to pop into the mess and grab an apple for his dinner before returning to his bunk, determined not to move for at least twelve hours.

"Hey dude" Collins said from his own bunk as Puck entered munching on his apple "looks like 'your friend' has remembered you again" he said knowingly smirking as he pointed at the large box and a letter on top "one of the privates grabbed me to bring it over as I passed the office, the letter is dated the earliest"

Puck grinned at the large box and unable to restrain himself he ripped open the packing tape and took out the note that was resting on top "_Noah, was wandering through the market and passed the junk food aisle, of course I would never eat any of those saturated fats but I remember you once lamenting over the 7/11 not having Double Stuffed Oreos and Mountain Dew and it got me wondering about your provisions currently. As such I hope you enjoy the enclosed, and please remember to share! Rachel" _he read aloud, looking up at Collins who was smirking still.

"Damn she really speak like that?"

"Yep" Puck said pulling off the top layer of packaging and whooping as he unearthed a mountain of junk food "that girl rocks" he announced upending the box and his favourite junk foods pouring out on to his bunk, Twinkies, Ho-Ho's and Oreos, followed by boxes of Willy Wonka's Nerds and Twizzlers.

"Whoa!" Collins said stealing a Twinkie quickly as Puck sat down and sorted through it all a grin lighting up his face "that girl really is awesome"

"Rachel" Puck said lifting his head "her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry"

James Collins smiled and nodded at his bunk mate in understanding, Puck or Puckerman was the life a soul of the party, but getting him to talk about personal stuff? Not happening. He would gladly regale them all of his exploits as a teenager and his cougars but mention family and he changed the conversation sharpish. Collins hadn't missed the lack of personal touches on his fellow Rangers notice board but had decided not to mention it, he had resolved his burning curiosity by reading Rachel's letters when Puck hadn't been there, not particularly nice but he wanted to check that his friend was ok. So for Puck to admit something personal, even something small, was sort of huge.

"She sounds like a nice person" James smiled as Puck picked up the letter and fiddled with it "I'll leave you to your letter, gonna grab some food"

Puck smiled as Collins left still smiling understandingly before ripping into the envelope and pulling out Rachel's most recent letter, Rachel's letters quickly becoming the best part of his day, week or month depending on when they arrived.

_**Rachel **_

_**You know when I first read about what you said about emotional openness I didn't get it, I was thinking that come on you are Rachel you talk all the time, but then I started thinking back. And you were right, you don't do personal stuff, you talk about your talents, and your plays and your experiences but never your feelings. I think you hide what you are doing better than me, the way I hide my feelings is with broodiness and being quiet, it used to bug the hell out of me when I was dating Quinn that she always had to know what I was 'feeling' she was constantly asking me to tell her what I was thinking. I don't talk about my feelings; maybe I just needed to write them down because you have made me talk more about this crap then Quinn managed in over a year.**_

_**As much as I don't want to admit it I think you are right about the guilt thing, I was so jealous for so long and then figuring out what really was going on in your life and it was like a bucket of ice over my head. I'm sorry. But you were also right about how different I would be if my dad had stuck around, I remember him rolling around like the big guy, screaming matches with my mom, he never physically hurt us but nothing I ever did was good enough for him. It made my mom the opposite of that, at least for a while, because we both know what she thinks of me out here now.**_

_**I still haven't heard from anyone, ok I had a line from Mike but you are the only person who has made the effort to contact me, but you know what I don't give a fuck. They don't want to support me then I don't want to force it down their throats that they should, I'm not going to sit around and hold my breath waiting for it.**_

_**And Rachel with all due respect, shut the hell up! You are sexy as fuck, you are gorgeous Rach you have always been hot, trust me I have been thinking about those killer legs of yours since high school. I have imagined them wrapped around my waist more than one time if you know what I mean. As for that dress we are definitely going out when I get back to New York, in only four months I might add, I think it would be kind of cool to go to a 1920s bar, I could wear a killer suit, because I look good in a suit, with suspenders and a hat and everything, you, me and a night out in New York sounds awesome. As for worrying about the guys seeing the photos don't worry babe I don't share, those are for me and only me.**_

_**I'm damn proud of you as well by the way, it took a lot of strength for you to just take the job and walk away from your family, especially your dads who always seemed a tad controlling must admit. I wish that more people thought like that about why I left, you getting it make more sense now that I know your story as well. Guess we are more alike than I thought in high school, wish we could have been friends like this sooner, might have made life a little easier for us both.**_

_**Thanks for the food by the way, I got them at the same time because I was in country for the last few weeks hence my late reply, got another operation coming up as well just as a warning if I reply to your next letter late.**_

_**Noah x**_

_**P.S Na I wouldn't bring a date Rach, one ticket will be enough.**_

He added the last bit with more trepidation then any of the personal stuff he had added before, for some reason as soon as he had read about him bringing a date to her show he couldn't see it. Yeah he was Puck and he should be dreaming of the next time he would have sex but going to see Rachel's show that was a private that was something between the two of them, he couldn't share that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you so much for all my kind birthday messages! I'm sorry this took a few days to be posted but I just moved back to Uni so it's been a stressful few days! Anyway hope you enjoy...**

Letters 6

_Noah_

_I don't think we were ready to be friends in high school, we never would have connected in the same way that we have now in high school I was too tied up in Finn and Glee and you were tied up in being and I quote a "sex shark". I agree it certainly helps that we are writing rather than talking!_

_Noah I cannot believe that you have been dreaming about my legs! Or that you would be crass enough to tell me! I know that I wore short skirts in high school but really as Kurt so eloquently put it I managed to look like a Grandma and a Toddler at the same time, and if he as the god of all fashion was right, then how was that attractive? You on the other hand knew just how attractive you were in high school, and you used it to your advantage as well! I think it was on more than ten occasions that I walked in on you and a different girl every time in the second floor girl's bathroom! I'm sure that now you will have every girl falling at your feet using the "I'm a US Ranger" line, rather than "hey I'm the left tackle, Puckarone", and with your muscle definition and general good looks they will be tripping over themselves to get to you, luckily for me you live with me when you are home!_

_I do think that we will have fun on a night out going to the 1920's club, my cast mates went the last time a new member of the cast joined and they said that it was an amazing place, apparently they have used a location that was originally a speakeasy and restored it to how it was. I can imagine that you would look amazing in a suit like that, very much like the one you wore when you sang Lady is a Tramp in Glee._

_You are more than welcome for the food I thought it would be appreciated, and I do hope you are sharing the mountains of junk food I sent you, perhaps with your room mate? You haven't really told me a lot about your situation so I'm just going to assume there are other people there and you aren't fighting the war on your own!_

_I put off writing this letter for a while knowing that you wouldn't be there to appreciate it with you being 'in country', but I had to write it when my agent called me today and gave me some amazing news! You are currently reading a letter from the Broadway sensation that is going to be singing the national anthem at Yankee stadium! Apparently I am becoming quite the sensation in New York society with my charitable works and presence at the largest parties, there is a talk about a concert a little further afield as well but I think that I will leave that as a surprise for you. Evil I know!_

_I have another event tonight that I must go a get ready for, my date is some hot shot banker Jake McNall I hope for just once that he wears something other than a plain tux, I do find it rather boring when my own fashion sense has been declared 'fashionista'. What is the betting that Kurt hates hearing that? Considering his less than scathing remarks on my fashion sense growing up, it must kill him; I wonder what he is doing now? _

_This time I have enclosed a guitar pick, I couldn't resist it when I saw it, the skull head is obviously a symbol of your own regiment the 75__th__, while the flag is of course a symbol of America and what you are fighting for. _

_Anyway must fly!_

_Love Rachel x_

Dropping the letter in the outgoing mail slot Rachel ran back to her apartment and hurried through a quick bath before pampering herself with her favourite body lotion and sliding herself into a simple vintage Alexander McQueen with a pair of black three inch pumps. After lightly curling her hair she opened her door and felt her stomach sink in disappointment to the predictability of her dates outfit. Once again Jake failed to wow in his tux and his generic good looks did not make her stomach flip over as every good romance book said it should, taking his hand she allowed him to lead her to his car as her own mind travelled back to Noah's letter.

Her reply had been lighter and less emotional then before because of a fear of hers that her letters were distracting him from his task out there and his complaint about her being the only one person to make him open up worried her. But what the meant the most to her and was praying on her mind was his declaration that he wouldn't bring a date to her show when he got back, that wasn't a normal Puck thing to do, but it eased the pressure that thinking that he would had started. Fixing her show smile on her face as they approached the red carpet she let Jake place his hand on the small of her back and guide her to the photographers.

Puck scowled again at Rachel's letter as he twirled his new guitar pick between his fingers, he had loved Rachel's letter as usual, especially the more flirty nature of it, he had loved her clothes in school, every guys school girl fantasy. He had loved her teasing him about his past because he knew it wasn't an accusation, and her talking about how good he looked in the costume for Lady is a Tramp? Well every guy likes being complemented and he had looked hot and badass.

But her talking about going on a date with some guy? Well that shit just wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked as he sat down across from a person who really was his friend now, not just a fellow soldier, that's what happened after you save someone's life, Puck having dived over him as a RPG went past.

"Rach has...had a date" Puck admitted finally looking up from his guitar pick "can I use your laptop?"

"Sure" Collins agreed handing over his laptop as he grimaced at Puck's words; Noah Puckerman was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry even if he couldn't admit it to himself yet "Why?"

"Well Rach is famous so maybe there are pictures somewhere" Puck growled as he typed Rachel's name into Google and accessed the most recent news items on her skimming back to the week she sent to the letter. Stopping in shock at the picture of Rachel on the article, Collins seeing his jaw dropped up hopped over to see what he was looking at, Rachel's dress was short and tight, and obviously black silk with a silver detail over the front, it wasn't the most revealing or sexy but Rachel rocked it.

Puck's jaw snapped closed though as he scrolled further down the page and found pictures of Rachel with her date, a man with classical good looks dressed in a black tux with his hand on the small of Rachel's back.

That hand making Puck scowl again and clench his hands into fists in anger "fucking douche" he muttered looking through some other pictures of Rachel at other events, seeing the same guy in a few of them.

"Dude look at her" Collins said "look at her smile and compare it to that picture you put from you two in glee, its completely fake" he said pointing at the one picture Puck had put up and Rachel hadn't sent to him. It was a group photo originally of all of them after winning regional's in junior year, but Puck had cut the rest of them out leaving just the two of them, his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into his side, only Puck knew it was because Finn had been inching closer to her after cheating on her with Quinn.

"She's still dating him" Puck growled closing the laptop and handing it back to Collins before tugging out his pad of paper, pen tapping against the paper no idea how to reply to Rachel with the jealousy coursing through his veins, not only fuelling his anger at Joe Douche but surprising him with its intensity as well. He knew he had the hots for Rachel, he was red bloodied guy how could he not? She was fit toned, and gorgeous with deep expressive eyes, but actual feelings involved like this were unexpected and flooring him completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry about the wait! Moving to Uni is hard work I forgot!**

Letters 7

Puck growled in the back of his throat again and ripped up the piece of paper he had been writing on dropping the pieces on the floor which was a testament to his previous failed attempts, throwing the pen down on the desk he swivelled in his chair to look back at Collins who was lounging on his bunk "Why is this so fucking difficult?"

"Because you're jealous" Collins shrugged reading his book "and all you want to write is that you don't want her to date this Jake guy"

"But I can't just randomly write 'Hey Rach don't date some guy because I don't want you to'"

"Maybe you could explain why you don't want her to date someone, which might help" Collins drawled turning the page.

"Yeah because 'and you have to stop dating him because I want you to go out with me, but you are going to have to wait until I'm back and even then it's going to be a long distance relationship because I'm in the army for another 5 years' is going to go down so well"

"You want to go out with her or get in her pants?"

"I actually want to go out with her" Puck admitted quietly "everything I learn about her just makes me want her more"

"Dude you don't just want her, you kind of in love with her"

"No I'm not" Puck insisted shaking his head "I just like her"

"Right" Collins sarcastically agreed "just ignore the bit about the date and reply to the rest, write your letter dude"

Rachel tossed herself onto her sofa on the phone to her agent hearing for the twelfth time the prep for the surprise she had mentioned to Puck in her letter, picking up her pile of mail that her new housekeeper had brought up earlier when Rachel had been at rehearsal.

Flicking through them idly as she listened to her agent, she broke into a smile as she came across one stamped air mail and addressed with Puck's scrawling script.

"Got to go" Rachel said brightly before hanging up, leaving her agent blustering on the other end, ripping open the letter she snuggled back into her cushions.

_**Rach**_

_**Well I got to use everything to my advantage, and being a Ranger is really badass and well I'm hot so I may as well use it to my advantage as well as my general awesomeness of course. Now trust me on this girl you looked nothing like a Grandma or a Toddler in high school, you looked like every guys wet dream with the short skirts and tight shirts, I actually didn't like it when you changed in Junior year to the dresses and cardigans. Yeah you were still hot but my favourite outfit was always the one with your little black skirt, I think you know why I loved it so much there is a pretty obvious reason. And as for me being crass enough to tell you of course I would tell you, there is one thing I will always be and that is honest enough to tell you exactly what I'm thinking, and I'm usually thinking about sex, and legs, and your legs in general really.**_

_**If we are bringing up old outfits and costumes I got to say, you and your Lady Gaga outfit, the second one obviously you looked hot in fact better than all of the rest of them, but I did like my outfit for Lady is a Tramp, and it would look great for that night out. Now we have to stop talking about it because there is other stuff we are going to do when I get back to New York, like Ice Hockey games, and Statute of Liberty, man we got shit loads to do Rach, I can't wait for you to show me New York.**_

_**Yeah I guess I haven't told you anything about this place, I guess it's because as much as I love my job being out here means that I am doing it twenty four seven, down time is rare and even then you're always sort of on alert for things going on around you. But yeah I got a roommate as it were; you know living in a tent out here really so he's a 'tent mate' his name is Jack Collins, he's a good guy and I am sharing with him. Not by choice I should warn you he keeps stealing my Twinkies from my foot locker when I'm not here, and yes that is a massive hint for you to send more (picture a really big grin here).**_

_**As for singing to national anthem at Yankee stadium? Dude that is fucking awesome! You must be getting huge over there, I mean like famous wise, and what is this surprise? You can't just tell me you have a surprise and then not tell me that is cruel and mean! I will start sulking and then you will regret it.**_

_**Noah xxxx**_

_**PS thanks for the guitar pick its awesome!**_

Puck paced past the mail office for the second time that day, his stomach full of churning nausea, he had replied to Rachel over two weeks ago, and while that didn't seem very long he knew that she knew he was back at base and would have replied straight away. Or at least she usually would have replied straight away, wracking his brains to remember exactly what he had written and if he had pissed her off enough that she wouldn't reply he popped his head in again only to be met with the apologetic shaking of the Private's head.

Frustrated and angry he went back to his paper work and the planning for the next operation they had planned for next week, before he had guard duty later that night for six hours.

"Puckerman!"

"Yes sir" Puck replied jumping to his feet as his Captain walked in.

"Got a job for you, follow me" Captain Summers said motioning for the Lieutenant to follow him "we got a celebrity coming out for a USO tour, you're good with people so it's been decided by high ups that you and your squad are on the security detail"

"Ok then" Puck shrugged, wondering who the celebrity was only idly as he followed his captain to the helicopter pad, shielding his eyes as the Blackhawk landed and kicked up the dust into their faces, hearing his Sergeant direct his squad into their positions behind him.

He looked up as the air cleared and saw a petite women being gently helped down onto the ground as the blades slowed down, her hair pulled back and wearing a helmet and vest he couldn't tell who it was until she was right in front of him. Very familiar chocolate brown eyes glittering with hidden amusement as she looked up at him, Puck restraining himself from picking her up by the skin of his teeth.

"I thought I would deliver this in person" Rachel quipped sliding a familiar envelope into his hand.

"Yeah she may have requested you be her security" the Captain smiled "go on then Puckerman, greet her properly"


	8. Chapter 8

Letters 8

Puck let his face break into a huge grin before sweeping Rachel up into his arms and spinning her around, his arms around her tight as he pulled her off her feet, fumbling with the chin strap of her helmet with one hand so that he could push one of his hands into her hair. Rachel clung to him tightly herself unable to let go of her grip around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder sighing in relief as he fumbled with her helmet and it tumbled off her head, his hand sliding into her hair at the base of her neck.

"Rach" he breathed out into her ear

"Noah" she replied as he finally put her back on her feet, but not letting go of her as he kept her arms around her.

Captain Summers smiled at his Lieutenant completely forgetting his manners and concentrating on the petite brunette who looked ridiculously cute in her bulletproof vest.

"Oh right" Puck stammered as he noticed his Captain's understanding smile "Captain Summers, Rachel Berry, Rach this is my Captain"

"It's very nice to meet you" Rachel said her smile beaming as she shook the captains offered hand "and to be here"

"Glad to meet you to, and to have you here" Captain Summers smiled again "Puckerman here is your security detail as requested so I will leave you in his very capable hands"

"Sounds perfect" Rachel beamed again before Puck let go of her to swoop down and pick up her helmet and usher her towards the guest quarters where the CO's stayed, not touching her but staying close his squad followed at a respectful distance.

"I can't believe you are here" he said smiling again as he stopped for one of the stewards to tell him where he was putting Rachel for her time her, hoping one of his men had picked up her bag as he had completely forgotten in the amazement at seeing her that was still coursing through his veins.

"Well I was having an impassioned debate with a certain gentlemen at a charity event for the Manhattan Academy of the Arts about supporting our troops overseas despite the unpopularity of the current conflict. And he decided to challenge me as to what was I doing if I was so insistent in support of the troops, the next day I got in contact with the United Service Organization asking what I could do. They were so happy that I was because of my growing profile and they thought I could come out and visit and well I just had to, especially when they said I could come here"

"I wish I could hug you right now" Puck muttered reluctantly looking around at his fellow soldiers of his battalion knowing he couldn't and had to be professional right now.

Rachel blushed and looked away as the steward finally came and told Puck where Rachel was sleeping for her two day visit to the camp, she wasn't used to Puck saying those types of things aloud but she couldn't deny that she wanted to hug him as well. After following the steward to her tent Puck accepted the bag from one of his squad with a smile and a nod before following her into the large tent and placing the bag down on the foot locker at the end of the camp bed.

"It's not much" he said rubbing at the back of his neck

"I wasn't expecting the Waldorf Noah, its fine" Rachel said unzipping her bulletproof vest, Puck helping her ease it off her shoulders and place it over the chair of her desk. Finally free of wandering eyes and her bulky jacket he swept her back up into his arms and sat them both down on her bed holding her tightly.

"Seriously it is so awesome that you are here" he said pulling out her letter that she had handed him

"Oh no, read it when I'm not here" Rachel protested pushing his hands down before he could open it

"Ok then" he shrugged pushing it back into his pocket again with one hand as he hugged her to his side with the other "so what is the plan for this USO tour?"

"Well tonight I will be putting on a concert, and then tomorrow meeting the battalion and then another concert before I leave the day after"

"Really short visit" Puck noted

"Afghanistan is not really a holiday destination hotspot at the moment" Rachel said wryly "it's only two more months until your tour ends though and you can stay with me just like I wrote before"

"Awesome" Puck smiled not really listening as she talked but concentrating on her lips as they moved, their plumpness and slight sheen just making him want to want to crush his own against hers and bare her down on to the bunk and take his rightful place between her thighs rather than that Jake guy.

"I should get ready really" Rachel said getting up out of his arms and opening her bag.

"Oh I'll leave then, wait outside"

"It's ok stay" Rachel said "talk to me" she ordered as she turned her back on him and pulled off her t-shirt in one smooth move before leaning over to pick up her shirt.

Puck choked back a moan at the first sight of the thin black bra she was wearing and then her jeans tightening over her ass, the one that had been his aim to catch a glimpse of all through high school in her short skirts, and on one memorable occasion in tiny red shorts.

"Ho...How is Wicked going?" he stammered finally

"Oh it's so much fun" Rachel said turning back to him as she finished buttoning the shirt, leaving a gap with the slightest hint of her breasts showing that still had Puck drooling "do I need the vest?"

"Technically yes, but you are safe and we can take it off when we get to the concert"

"I know I'm safe Noah" Rachel said looking up at him with complete and utter trust in her eyes that warmed his heart in a way he was completely unfamiliar with. Shaking it off he picked the vest back up and helped her back into it, spinning her around to pull her close and zip it up for her, making sure the gap in her shirt was covered.

Rachel owned just like he knew she would, she wasn't a huge name but she was still famous enough for some of them to know who she was, and for those who didn't know she was hot enough for them to not care. Puck her constant shadow for the afternoon as she met everyone and prepared for the concert that night, he watched her like a hawk more so than being her bodyguard warranted he couldn't tear his eyes away from her though, proud of her way of running a room but jealous of the way all the men and even some of the women would watch her.

"Rach I want to introduce you to Jack Collins" he finally interrupted as they entered the Comm's tent

"Of course" Rachel said tucking her hand into the crook of his arm as he led her across

"Collins this is Rachel Berry" Puck introduced them both

"So you're the one who has Puckerman you know writing and showing human emotion" Collins laughed as he shook Rachel's hand who laughed in reply.

"I don't think anyone makes Noah show emotion" Rachel teased elbowing him in the side and laughing at his pout.

"Come on we should get some food before your show" Puck said leading her away before Collins could say something else about his feelings for Rachel.

"See you later Jack" Rachel said in farewell as she was practically dragged out of the tent and towards the mess.

"Right I'll leave you here" Puck said reluctantly as they got to the main meeting hall, one of the few permanent structures in the camp.

"Ok" Rachel smiled "I'll see you after I have performed"

Puck glanced around quickly before pressing a kiss to her forehead and slipping away to his tent to change his shirt, his hand closing around her letter as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Unable to resist he pulled it open and tore it open pulling out the familiar high quality paper that always smelt of jasmine and vanilla.

_Noah_

_Nice try! I knew you would open this before I left! So how do you feel about your surprise? I really do hope that it is an enjoyable experience for you to have me out here, on the off chance that it is not a good thing I'm sorry._

_You will have a real letter when I leave don't worry! But I would just like to mention that Jake who you carefully didn't mention in your reply means nothing to me, I am not as good as I was at putting myself out there but I hope you can guess why he means nothing._

_Love Rachel xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Letters 9

Puck reread the last line again as his heart beat harder in his chest, unable to believe what he was reading he looked up at the past letters Rachel had written trying to remember if she had ever lied to him in the past, coming up blank.

"Dude we should go" Collins said thrusting his head through the tent opening "hey you ok?" he checked as he saw Puck's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Puck grinned suddenly wanting to literally sprint across the camp to Rachel and tell her that he did get why Jake meant nothing because she was his already he just needed to claim her.

"Alright then let's go, Rachel will kill you if you aren't there for her performance"

"You're right" Puck laughed picking up his jacket and swinging it on before following Collins back to the hall and sitting with his squad as they waited for Rachel.

"So this is your girl sir?" asked Rebound, one of his cheekier Corporals

"Yeah sort of" Puck grinned sitting forward in the front row with his elbows on his knees, waiting for the curtain to rise his jaw dropping as a few of the boys on the other side started the song for her, then growing into a grin as the curtains parted and Rachel and two back up dancers were revealed wearing short green army dresses, rather than the white worn in the video.

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman  
**  
_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm _

Rachel smirked at Puck as she sang the song, having picked it for him deliberately, both because of the short sexy costume and the lyrics were very apt to the both of them.__

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

Puck grinned and smirked back at Rachel at her own smirk, thinking that she looked fucking hot up there in the stage and that he was ready to start gossip in New York when he got there after his tour.__

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
  
**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman**

This time everyone in the hall joined in as the clapped their hands and hollered for the girls dancing the original steps by Christina Aguilera, Rachel's voice dominating them all with a power Puck hadn't heard since high school.

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

Everyone screamed and yelled in applause for the petite brunette who had completely dominated the stage and the hall with her voice and her dancing, Puck clapping the loudest put two fingers to his mouth to whistle loudly as Rachel blushed brightly and did a cute curtsy to their enthusiastic support.

After handing out presents she had brought them all via the USO, such as signed shirts from the big football teams and basketball as well as more mountains of snack foods and drinks, she posed for hundreds of personal photos as well as professional ones before heading over towards Puck who had been waiting impatiently on the sidelines.

"Hi" she said softly guessing correctly that he had read the letter

"Hey sexy" he smirked looking around the mostly empty hall before catching her arm in the small army green costume still and towing her behind the curtain "you were amazing up there tonight" he said catching hold of her hips, his hands slightly sweaty his heart pounding against his chest as he tried to gather his courage to actually talk about everything he would have found so easy to write about.

"Thank you" Rachel blushed again, able to accept compliments and even demand them off other people but not Puck.

"Nothing to thank me for, just speaking the truth" Puck shrugged, tugging her a little closer still trying to make his mouth open and say what he actually wanted instead of the lame platitudes about her obviously amazing performance.

Rachel laughed a little and raised her hands to rest against his chest, slipping underneath the open shirt jacket he wore to the tight white t-shirt underneath.

"Knew you couldn't keep your hands off me" he joked dry mouthed as her hands lightly clenched around his Pecs, palms against his nipples lightly rubbing.

"Nope" Rachel agreed smirking as he swallowed loudly obviously not expecting her to admit it, but she had come to the decision when she was on the plane heading out to here that she was going to put herself forward and her feelings out there. Every letter in the last few months had just made her realise what she had known all along, that Puck hid a lot of things behind a blustering personality and the need to be a 'badass' but underneath that if you allowed him to come to you he would admit a lot more than forcing him to talk would. They had also made her realise that she had fallen head over heels in love with him, his flirting, his guilt at his past actions, his pride in her, his caring about her to make sure she didn't work too hard and under it all just him, the always slightly mocking but caring tone to his words and letters.

Puck looked up from the hands that were resting against his chest and into the warm chocolate brown eyes that he had met for the first time in months only a few hours ago, this time they weren't filled with amusement though but instead a warmth that was clearly reflected as love.

Leaning down the few inches that now separated them he pressed his lips against her own, his senses flooding with the sensation of her lips moving against his own for the first time since sophomore year. Vaguely feeling her slip her hands up to pull him around his neck closer to her he let his hands that had simply rested on her narrow hips move around her waist to pick her up and pull her closer, backing her against one of the walls as his tongue slid into her mouth and pulled a groan from her.

Breaking off the kiss as oxygen finally began less of a need and more of a demand Rachel panted in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as his mouth travelled down her neck, kissing nipping and licking at her delicate soft skin.

"Noah...Noah darling..." Rachel moaned "we have to stop; you are still technically on duty"

"Fuck" he groaned lifting his head "I don't want you to be right but you are" reluctantly he let his hands drop from where they had rested on her ass keeping her pined against the wall and let her slip down to her own feet. "I'll walk you back to your tent Miss Berry" he stated with a grin as they rounded back around the curtain twenty minutes after going around there in the first place.

"Why thank you Lieutenant Puckerman" Rachel smiled tucking her hand into his arm and letting him lead her across the camp to her tent.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave you tonight" he muttered as they entered the tent "but got to be professional and everything"

"It's ok, I can wait, I will wait" Rachel said using the closed tent flap as an excuse to lean against his broad chest and hold onto him, as he held her.

"Do I want you to wait? Yeah I do, but I'm dedicated to the army for five more years Rach, I can't give you the relationship you deserve"

"Noah I will wait" Rachel promised gripping his t-shirt tightly "and it just means that the next few years when I do get to see you will mean even more"

"You really want this, want us?"

"Yes" Rachel insisted breathing it out in a rush as her moth curved into a smile. Puck broke into a grin and pressed a kiss against her lips again before slipping away while her eyes were still closed, knowing if he didn't then he wouldn't have been able to leave.

Unfortunately for Puck the next day went too quickly for his liking, and was too busy for him to get any alone time with his new girlfriend, a word that he loved thinking in relation to Rachel. After another concert in which she did requests and another round of photos for those who hadn't been there the night before he walked her back to her tent and spent a spare half an hour of making out on her bed, just getting to the position where he wanted to tear her clothes off when he had to leave.

Seeing her again at the helicopter pad the next day after a fitful night's sleep, that had only ended after he had succumbed to his need to slide his hand into his boxers, the sounds Rachel made and the feel of her body pressed against his speeding him up.

"Permission to say goodbye properly sir?" he asked with a cheeky smirk at his Captain who nodded and turned away to give the obvious couple a private few minutes before the helicopter which was being refuelled had to leave.

"I'll see you in two months" Rachel said trying not to cry, this goodbye worse than before, clinging to him tightly,

"Two months, that's like 2 more letters each, so you know nothing" he shrugged his words casual but his hold on her anything but.

Rachel leaned up to kiss him a final time and pressed another letter into his hands "it's a real one this time" she promised him.

"Bye baby" he said kissing her back harshly before walking her over to help into the helicopter and stealing another kiss as he slid the letter into his pocket "two months" he promised as he slid the door closed and walked away quickly, not able to not look back as the craft took off and Rachel waved goodbye.

"Take a break Puckerman, report in two hours to my office"

"Yes sir" Puckerman grimaced heading for his tent pulling out his letter as he tossed himself on his bunk.

_Noah_

_This is so hard to write now that our feelings have been admitted to each other, because all I want to do as I write this is move across the camp and climb in next to you, and yes for what your dirty mind is currently thinking but also to just wrap your arms around me and fall asleep. I never told you but when I was trying to find a pair of shoes in the guestroom I found a t-shirt that you had left behind, when I finally realised my own feelings for you about a month ago I couldn't resist putting it on a sleeping on it. It smelt just like you and it helped me relax, the blend of Irish spring soap and you just surrounds me and I fall asleep. I cannot imagine how actually sleeping next to you will feel but I cannot wait for it to happen._

_And yes Noah I do realise you are quite crass, but I think that as long as it is directed at me I don't think I mind, as for that favourite skirt of yours I think I have it in a box somewhere, maybe I should dig it out for a special reason? Possibly my boyfriend's homecoming? Standing in JFK waiting for you in your favourite skirt? How is that for a mental picture? Oh yes and I do realise why you love that skirt, seeing as I think I have a clear memory of washing your Mohawk in it and then sitting on your lap, perhaps it was the shortness of it that you loved though?_

_And yes I am quite proud of singing the anthem, very proud, I imagine that I am getting slightly famous, I have had a few TV guest spots that are aiding my profile, though actually that has more to do with my agent. She is very good; apparently I have an audition for a film. I cannot believe it personally! Only three years on Broadway and I have my first film audition I guessed it would be another few years for that really, but still so happy!_

_I will miss you so much darling Noah!_

_Love Rachel xx_


	10. Chapter 10

Letters 10

Rachel dropped her bag on the floor wearily as she entered her apartment after rehearsal, she had been back in New York for just over a week and her heart hadn't stopped hurting since, she had thought going out to see Noah would have made it better not seeing him, but now that they were together it was worse not being with him. Ever since getting back she had been dodging calls from Jake who had suddenly wanted to get more involved despite her conversation with him before she had left that she was ending their dates to New York society events because she had found herself with a feelings for Noah, not that she had told him his name.

Slipping off her trainers, cursing that she had lost her Monday off because of her good deed of going to Afghanistan had worried the director who had thought she might have fallen apart in two days, suffice to say she hadn't told him about her audition for the movie her agent had set up. Truth be told she didn't completely love the production she was on at the moment but loved playing Elphaba so was putting up with it while her agent set up more guest spots for her and pushed for the movie audition.

Finding her mail on the table she picked it up with little enthusiasm thinking Noah wouldn't have been able to write a letter yet because she knew he had an operation for the last week, tossing the pile down again she wandered into her bedroom to pull off her sweaty t-shirt and pull on the one Noah had left behind. After a quick shower and ordering Chinese for one from her local she returned to the couch and her pile of bills and invitations that needed to be RSVP's to and paid, and there right at the bottom was a red and blue stripped air mail letter written with the familiar scrawl she had come to love.

_**Rachel**_

_**Hey gorgeous I know it was difficult for me to write this as well, and as you can maybe tell my writing isn't as perfect as normal because I'm writing this under torch light in my down time on my operation, which I can't tell you about sorry. Just to make it clear I love that you came out here despite how difficult it was to let you get on the helicopter and leave, well actually no, the entire time you were here I was freaking out about something happening and I wanted you to be safe, but you leaving hurt despite that.**_

_**But now everything is so much better than the last four months because now we are together, together together and it rocks that's all that matters. And by fuck yes you are meeting me at the airport in that skirt; I want to see it bouncing against those luscious smooth gorgeous thighs of yours as you run at me and jump into my arms, wrapping them around me. And then we are going back to that awesome four poster bed of yours in your room of your apartment, the one I avoided when I was there last, and I'm going to do all the nasty things my dirty mind is thinking to you. Pissing of your neighbours entirely as I do it I must add.**_

_**Now two more things before I really have to go to sleep, yes I loved that skirt because it was so short, when you sat down on my lap it didn't cover your ass and come one that is one thing the Puckerone notices thank you very much! Your bare ass only covered by your underwear on my leg? I had a raging hard on going on and you never noticed. Second thing, a film? Like a serious film in the cinema and stuff? Baby that's amazing, seriously I am so proud of you, I don't care if I have to book it months in advance I am going to be there for your premiere and everything and as soon as I get back that is another thing to celebrate.**_

_**Got to sleep now**_

_**Love Noah xxx**_

_**PS only 7 weeks by the time you get this one!**_

Puck grunted at the heavy weight of his private who had been injured by a road side bomb, only a skin wound so he wasn't too worried about him anticipating only a few stitches and a day rest considering it was in the leg. Thankfully it had been on the way back to the camp that the injury had taken place and the operation itself had been a successful two weeks by most standards in Afghanistan, now all he had to do was the normal duty of get up patrol come back to camp, guard and then finally home. After almost five months now he was ready to get home to Rachel, he didn't really remember when Rachel had become home, he assumed it was after his mom had stopped talking to him and everyone had been disappointed in him not taking a partial scholarship to Ohio State and had joined the army instead.

Truthfully he hadn't known what to do with his college credits that he had earned in AP classes at McKinley and had no real idea of what to do with his life and the army had promised a direction for at least eight years, a year in and he had been Officer fast tracked and encouraged to join the Rangers. He loved his job he really did, he loved the routine he even loved the challenge of it, sometimes he never did the same thing twice and while a lot of his time was spent training he loved the workout to.

But what he couldn't get now was how he was supposed to work in a proper relationship with Rachel long distance for another five years, and he couldn't understand how he was thinking that far ahead either. It should have been scaring him to think that far ahead but in truth he couldn't not imagine not thinking long term in relation to Rachel, she supported him, she was proud of him and he thought she loved him. Three things he had lacked in recent years.

As for him loving Rachel? It was a word he avoided, he didn't know why, he had signed his letter with love but he didn't really understand love, he didn't understand why anyone would love him so it made it even harder for him to really understand what it was. His own father had walked out on him, his mom had stopped talking to him when he signed up, and his sister had followed her example, his baby girl who he had loved had been taken from him and her mother who he had thought he had loved had turned out to be a completely different person than he thought. So how could he recognise real love when it was in front of him, when he had never experienced it?


	11. Chapter 11

Letters 11

"Sup dude" Collins said ducking under the tent opening "Christ it's a sauna out there"

"Well that's August in Afghan for you" Puck laughed not turning to face his friend trying to get his report finished

"Present for you" Collins added with a grin as Puck didn't turn around "one you have been waiting for I might add"

Puck grinned and turned around finally to see Collins carrying a box and a white letter balancing on top of it.

"Got to admit man, your girl rocks" Collins joked as Puck jumped to his feet and took the box of him to sit down on his bed, putting the letter down to enjoy later he ripped open the box again stopping in surprise when there two separate boxes inside, one marked Noah the other Jack.

"This is for you" he said pulling it out and handing it over to Jack who laughed a little awkwardly and took it sitting down on his own bed to pull it open.

"_To make sure 'he' shares_" Collins read out from the small note card on the top of the box before looking below and seeing boxes of Twinkies, both him and Puck burst into laughter as Puck opened his own box to double stuffed Oreos and Cheetos.

"Dude marry her" Jack laughed tearing into one of his Twinkies "my mom won't send me junk food, moans about the cost"

"Yeah don't think I am going to marry her because she sends us junk food" Puck rolled his eyes

"Well no, you're going to marry her because you are head over heels in love with her" Collins shrugged lounging back.

"No I not, I mean I don't think I am" Puck shrugged "I don't know how...never mind"

"Dude you love her" Collins insisted

"How do you know that and I don't?" Puck asked wryly

"Because your own family doesn't give two shits about so you don't know what the fuck love is, I do and what I have seen on your face when you read her letters, and when she was here dude you should have seen your face"

"Bad face?"

"I've never seen you smile so much and I have known you for 2 years now"

"I...I...I"

"Love is nothing more than giving a damn about someone more than yourself; yeah we are soldiers we would die for our country because that's what we sign up for, but if we were given a choice? That person who you would unequivocally even gladly give up your life for, even if it would be the most horrific death ever, that's the person you love. You care about them, you worry about them, you think about them almost constantly, yep you could spend an eternity making love to them, but on the same hand you would also just hold them if that's what they wanted. The person who is your life, yeah you can have friends and maybe even family but that person who rounds everything off, makes you just feel this underlying sense of completeness . And don't even bother to try and deny to me right now that that person is Rachel to you"

"Fuck" Puck drawled flopping backwards, Rachel's letter now balanced on his chest "what if I fuck up?"

"Fuck what up?" Collins asked losing the thread of the conversation a little

"Fuck up a relationship with Rachel, I mean I know I'm in one now and I love that I am finally with her but now I'm freaking, knowing I'm in love with her...that makes it scary"

"No it doesn't, it makes it real, and something you need. Because no offence dude but you need something other than this job to hold on to and Rachel is all you have and when she was only a friend it was easy to pretend that that was ok, now that you love her you worry about being dependent. But you have to stop thinking and just accept it not just your feelings but that you are a decent enough guy not to mess with Rachel"

"I'm in love with her and I'm not going to mess her about" Puck repeated firmly, convincing himself "it's just hard when your own family think that you are a first class dick you start thinking of yourself like that as well"

"Well don't, read your letter, reply to your girl and just be you, rather than this guy in front of me freaking out about feelings"

"Right" Puck agreed shrugging off his very out of character moment and picking up his letter pulling it out of its envelope and breathing in the scent of vanilla and jasmine hearing Collins slip out to give him some privacy.

_Noah_

_I found it so difficult to leave you there, I found myself watching the spot where I last saw you out of the window as the helicopter flew away, I can understand why you were worried about me being there is just that I wanted to see you so badly. I had to know if the person I was falling for in your letters actually existed and that insufferable man gave me the best idea by mentioning the USO and I just had to see if the Noah on the page existed in real life. And you do, you do, you flirt and you make the same innuendos, maybe only slightly less crass then when you were in high school, but your eyes. Your eyes were just filled with this warmth I hadn't seen before and every time you looked at me it increased, hopefully because of your feelings for me I write hopefully, but also because you were content you had achieved what you always wanted to be a success._

_I know you can't tell me about your job and that it is all hush hush really because that's the nature of your job, but I can't hate your job because it has made you happy, and that is why I will wait for you forever if need be. Because I want you to be happy, nothing but happy, because you make me happy. And yes I too am surprised at my unselfishness right now considering some of my behaviour when I was dating Finn in high school, but it's probably just because it's you._

_My audition was yesterday for the film and if I may say so myself I blew them away, it's for an action film and rather than playing the requisite damsel in distress I kick ass in my own right, better than James Bond though, more gritty. Of course there will be a romantic interest because quite honestly I cannot think of a film that does not have a romantic angle anymore, but this time it is the computer nerd! Who is of course under it all good looking, very Hollywood! I am glad that you want to come to my premiere I am sure that we will own that carpet me in a fantastic dress you looking amazing in a suit._

_I dug out that skirt for you before I wrote this just to make sure I had it before I sent this letter, so I can promise to meet you at JFK wearing one very short black skirt, I have also had an idea about how to enjoy the ride back rather than in a taxi. I am going to rent us a proper car with a driver and a partition, and space to stretch out I'm sure you get my meaning. Now I will get back to your admission of a 'raging hard on' really Noah I thought you were the school stud, you got an erection just because I sat on your lap? That's a little pathetic really I hope you will be better when you get back, you know able to keep up with me..._

_Miss you, love Rachel xxxxxx _

_PS Need a date of arrival in your next letter because it's only five weeks now!_

Putting the letter back on his chest Puck smiled up at the tent canvas above him, happy with a grin on his face, Collins had been right as soon as he stopped himself over thinking too much he had enjoyed Rachel's letter more. Yeah the beginning had been serious but for a good reason he had been worrying about his five years even though Rachel had told him the she didn't care when she had been here her reiteration had made him feel better.

The last bit though, the gentle teasing and flirting had made him relax even more, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he really wanted her, not just because he had been celibate for eight months but because now he could admit it. He was in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Letters 12

"I think you will find that my contract is binding only in the outcome that I have no other projects handed my way, considering this is another project I can leave as soon as I want to for both the shooting and press tour if the film as such requires one" Rachel said triumphantly leaning back in her chair, looking every inch the professional in her crisp suit.

"Really and how did you manage that?" the producer asked scathingly from across the table.

"By having the best agent in the business to negotiate my contracts" Rachel said smugly before getting to her feet "I will be staying with the show for another three weeks any way, at which point my understudy can step into the role again"

"You can't really expect us to believe that the filming will be starting in only three weeks"

"No it won't but my return as Velma Kelly is already into today's paper" Rachel said throwing down the NY Times Arts section "seems Chicago has not be doing well without me and are more than willing for me to return there until such a time that filming does start"

"It seems you have this all planned out"

"Yes I do rather" Rachel said with a bright smile "and I just know that you are going to have a wonderful bouquet to give me on my last show" with a brisk goodbye wave Rachel breezed out of the meeting room and off to her next show.

Feeling particularly smug for the next few days Rachel managed to make it through her last few public appearances for Wicked without bursting into tears for her hearts pain over missing Noah. She had found it difficult to sleep since she had left him behind and waiting for his next letter was not making her feel any better. Getting home after her show Rachel automatically went to the growing pile of mail on her coffee table, flicking through the new mail again with a sinking heart she threw it down on the table again in disgust when it came up empty, she knew that he might be busy and that he would never deliberately ignore her letter but it still hurt.

Crawling out of bed the next day after a fitful sleep Rachel planned a day in Noah's tshirt and a pair of shorts nothing else, saying a gentle hello to Hannah her housekeeper as she tidied up around the apartment Rachel headed for the coffee pot.

"There's an air mail letter for you" Hannah called from the bathroom, laughing to herself as she heard the mug be dropped onto the counter and Rachel run to the living room to snatch the letter up and retreat back to her bedroom.

Climbing into bed Rachel pulled the duvet back up as she snuggled down, wanting to enjoy Puck's letter to her.

_**Rachel **_

_**Are you questioning my badassness again? There is one thing you can never question me on and that is my sexual prowess I'm not only going to keep up with you I'm going to outrun you. You're going to be a slave to your feelings and the sensations I'm going to cause in you, with my hands and tongue and my cock, I'm going to lead you to that edge and make you hover there for as long as I want.**_

_**Now that is out of the way for now anyway let's be getting back to this film thing, I thought you always wanted to play Elphaba? I mean not that I'm not proud of you for the film thing because I already told you in the last letter that it is awesome and that I will be there to support you a hundred and ten percent. And it sounds awesome I can't wait to see it, see you kicking ass in a Hollywood blockbuster rather than some suck romantic comedy sounds awesome, except for this whole romantic nerd thing. I don't want some other guy hitting on you, because I know they will after filming and stuff, means that I'm going to have to visit the set and make sure that everyone knows your mine.**_

_**Thanks for understanding my job gorgeous I know that it can be frustrating wanting to know what I do with my time and what I'm doing out here but it's easier to not talk about it in general then remember what parts I am allowed to talk about and the parts I'm not. And it rocks to know that you will wait for me sexy, it won't be forever but I do need you to know that it is important to me to stick with the next five years, but I can make a promise to you that if you respect my career this way I'll respect yours as well. And by respect I mean support, every opening night I can get off I'll be front and centre, and premieres because I bet your film career is going to take off now as well.**_

_**Right now back to the skirt and sex, a limo on the way home is great idea I can start you on that edge I mentioned before and then carry you up to your apartment and do what I have been dreaming of for longer than I want to admit. I mean I haven't been in love with you for that long but I have always wanted to sleep with you, like I said you were a wet dream in high school and I was a sex shark.**_

_**I arrive on the 24**__**th**__** of September so about three weeks from when you get this letter.**_

_**Love you and miss you as well**_

_**Noah xxx**_

Rachel smiled and pulled out her well worn notepad from her bedside table and her pen, pulling up her legs to make a table as was her custom now, her heart easier now that she had finally heard from him, and that it was literally down to 23 days when she would see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Letters 13

Puck whistled happily as he strutted across the camp in his kit, the newest intake of soldiers who were taking over the area from the Rangers had arrived earlier that week so that the handover would go smoothly, and they were a little green in the Rangers eyes. And the cocky so and so that Noah Puckerman is was enjoying strutting around the camp with his gun strapped to his vest and being the big bad on camp, as was the rest of his battalion. Nodding to one of his fellow first lieutenants as he passed on his way to the Comms tent he swaggered about for the rest of the day making sure his paper work was getting done and that all his loose ends that he had been leaving to the last minute were tied up, he was in a constant state of adrenaline rush at the moment. With less than ten days left before his tour came to an end he was ready to get out of the sweltering day heat and the freezing nights, ready to get away from the constant tension and being under orders, and more than ready to get home to his girlfriend.

After a few more days of hanging around and making sure everything he didn't need in the next few days was packed, helping out the newbies with patrols and introducing them to local contacts they had made Puck was even more anxious to get home as was the rest of the battalion.

"Dude, Poker?" Holland said as Puck and Collins finished a report in their tent

"Maybe dude just got to stop by the PO" Puck said looking up "waiting on a letter from my girl"

"Dude it's closed, the officer got sent home earlier for some reason, it's just runners delivering mail" Holland told them before leaving, not seeing Puck's pissed off face as he left.

"Fucker get sent home leaving us with runners? Bullshit" Puck said throwing his pen down angrily and looking up at Rachel's other letters, the only things he refused to take down until the last minute "the runners suck"

"Dude I know but you will get the letter eventually, especially if we go to the mess"

"Then let's go" Puck said getting to his feet and heading out, assuming Collins would follow him as they headed across camp. Entering the mess Puck immediately grabbed one of the runners walking past "Puckerman. LT." He ordered sharply the runner nodding his head dumbly before running off to check all the mail.

"No need to scare the guy" Collins drawled leading the way to their normal table

"Yes there was" Puck grunted dropping into his chair "I'll deal" he said taking the deck out Holland's hands and shuffling them sharply, snapping the pack in his hands the only outward appearance of his anger, dealing out the cards and setting up the community cards he played the role of dealer as he watched the runners flit around.

Half an hour later one of them approached him hesitantly and placed a letter at his side before disappearing away.

"Dude letter" Collins said nodding at the letter, not understanding why Puck's face suddenly drained off blood.

"Not from Rach" he grunted snapping the pack again and dealing "from my mom judging by the writing"

Collins eyebrows arched in surprise and understanding of his reluctance to open the letter, another twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence as they played went past before another runner approached them and placed another letter at his side.

"Rach" Puck said cryptically before snatching up both letters and dumping the deck in front of Collins who laughed and nodded agreeing to play both roles as Puck walked out.

"I never thought I would see Puckerman whipped" Holland laughed

"He isn't whipped" Collins protested "just missing his girl, I mean you saw Rachel when she was here wouldn't you miss her?

The men all looked at each other and nodded, if Rachel was their girl they would have been missing her as well, then again they like being single as well.

_Noah_

_Are you trying to drive me mad before you get here? Because many more references to situation of a sexual nature and I think I am going to be a puddle by the time you get back, and I know that this is just you attempting to make me partake in 'dirty talk' but I refuse. Mostly for two reasons because I don't know who else could read this letter as you pin them up to your notice board and secondly because I know that your imagination will now run riot and I can drive you as mad as you have been driving me._

_And yes I did think you would appreciate the idea of a limo ride back into the city after you arrive, especially after your instance that I wear that skirt you love. Just please remember that it goes both ways and I can drive you mad on the way back as well._

_I did want to play Elphaba but the production team, and some members of the cast just rub me the wrong way, and while I was perfectly content to finish out my run with them as per my contract this film offer came through and offered me some options. This coupled with their less than supportive attitude when I left for the USO trip out to Afghanistan despite having an understudy to step into my shoes for the five days I was away, really the entire thing was quite ridiculous and then when I returned I was punished with extra rehearsals! As if I Rachel Berry would ever forget my lines! Or my timing, notes and lyrics to any songs! _

_As for your job of course I respect it, and I will respect the next five years that you need to spend in the army, I say need not want, because I know you need to structure and order that it brings to you and you need to figure out where you life is going afterwards. As long as you abide by your promise I will abide by mine, to stick around for the next five years and always respect your career. Plus just think of how we can spend your leave._

_Only a week now that you have received this! I will see you in the Airport in one week darling._

_Love you and Miss you too!_

_Rachel xxxx_

Puck grinned at her letter as he put it down on his chest; lying on his bunk he was actually now kind of thankful that the runners had taken a while to deliver his mail, because it meant that it was fewer days before he got back to Rachel. Sighing happily he refolded the letter and put it on his desk before snatching up the letter from his mother and losing his happy state, twirling the envelope in his hands as he debated whether to open it or not he scoffed in anger and tossed it into his pack poking out from under his bunk and kicking it back.

The next week went quickly thankfully for the couple who were each now at a loss of what to do, teaching the newbies didn't take very long every day and Rachel had now left her show taking a month off before she started back at Chicago. The last day though crawled, kept busy by travelling back to the States Puck found his head plagued by images of Rachel, her letters in his pocket along with a photo of the two of them taken on the USO tour he found himself pacing every time he could. Rachel decided on a day of beauty to keep her mind off the time, making sure every inch of her was shaved, plucked and moisturised before she slid into Puck's favourite black skirt and a fitted white shirt, it made her look like a teenager again but she didn't care.

Finally on the last leg of his journey to JFK Puck pulled out his mother's letter and ripped it open, he had been stating at it for days now but found himself at a loss of how to feel that three years after he joined the army she was finally contacting him.

**Puck/Noah**

**I know this letter may come as a shock to you but I felt that it was time to start to mend the bridge between us, I know that my less than enthusiastic response to your joining the army hurt you, and you ignoring my complaints hurt me. But I never stopped caring about you as my son, and I always listened out for your name on the news to make sure you were safe, I just don't think that I can ever resolve how I feel about you being in the army while you are still in there because I just cannot respect why you gave up college without even trying.**

**You had a scholarship you could have made something of your life and you just threw it away without a thought, all I ever wanted for you was to be a better person than your father to make something of yourself. And now I don't know what you are doing or where and I fear for you and your future you cannot be in the army forever. I hope that this letter finds you in a better mood then you were in when I told you all this three years ago, but please remember I only ever want the best for you.**

**Mom**

Puck scoffed lightly and scrunched the letter up into a tight ball, his mom had written that letter to assuage her own guilt, she hadn't changed her mind or realised that it was his life to live ad that just angered him more. Tossing the letter into the trash and realising that he had grown beyond the anger that had plagued him for years; he took a deep breath and tightened his seat belt for the landing in New York, much better things on his mind to look forward to.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well this is all Folks! Thanks for all the support as always! Couldn't do it without your kind words! Please note the rating change, it's nothing to heavy I just wanted to be cautious, thank you once again!**

Letters 14

Bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly Rachel craned her neck to look over the people who were waiting in front of her for the doors from baggage claim to open for the flight from Georgia, the doors finally swung open and the first people exited into the arrivals lounge, business men walking out briskly family members meeting people. Finally seeing his shaved head pass through the doors in the centre of the crowd Rachel started running, pushing gently through the crowd she broke into the biggest smile in the world as he finally spotted her and dropped his holdall opening his arms just as she threw herself into his arms.

Applause broke out around them as everyone watched their enthusiastic greeting, Puck picking Rachel up around her waist so that her legs dangled down beneath her short black skirt, kissing her deeply as he spun her around, Rachel clinging to him tightly. Blushing as the applause finally invaded their senses Puck let Rachel slide down to her feet but kept her close as he swept down and picked up his army holdall, everyone still applauding him and his girlfriend as they realised he was a returning soldier.

"Thank you" he nodded to everyone in the arrivals, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder and leading her away out of the airport his head tilted towards hers as they walked away in silence, just needing to bask in each other's presence.

"I missed you" Rachel breathed out finally, clinging to his side as she walked.

"I missed you too baby" he said pressing a kiss to her head as they exited the airport and she led him to a limo waiting on the taxi rank, they smiled at the driver who took Puck's bag and put it in the trunk for them as the couple got into the back.

As soon as the door was closed Rachel clambered over Puck's lap to straddle him "no I really missed you" she breathed out again gripping his shoulders.

"Get those sexy lips down here" Puck ordered, his hands sliding up her bare thighs in his favourite skirt, which was once again barely covered her, following his orders Rachel lowered her head down to his and pressed her lips against his, fireworks bursting behind her eyelids as his moved against hers. His hands continued their journey up under the skirt to her underwear his fingers lightly toying with the lace, his lips moving down her neck as she moaned and moved her hips against him "let's start on that edge" he murmured against her neck lightly biting down on her artery as she whimpered above him.

Shoving her panties aside, even though he was dying to find out what colour they were he brushed his fingers across her pussy lips, smirking against her neck that he wouldn't stop kissing as she moaned above him and moved her hips against his intruding hand, forcing it down where she wanted it.

Following her instructions but not giving her the pressure she wanted he brushed lower to find her drenched and ready for him in a way that made his stomach clench and his balls ache, thrusting his own hips up involuntarily he wanted to get home quicker and finally get to see her, he removed his hand from her panties to unbutton her white shirt.

Rachel whimpered as his hand left her on the edge just as he promised, but pressed her own kisses to his neck and jaw line as he opened the buttons of her shirt halfway and pushed the halves apart to show a delicate white lace demi bra that cupped her small breasts and held them up for him to feast on.

"Wait stop" Rachel moaned as his lips started to press kisses to her top swell.

"Why?" he groaned his head flopping backwards

"Because I need to know where we are before we get too carried away" Rachel said leaning over to the window "and there isn't a lot of traffic today" she added leaning over and poking her head out of the window. "Yep almost there" she said pulling back and easing off his lap regretfully doing up her shirt.

"Just when I wanted traffic" he joked, pulling her back over to him and settling her against his side as they finished the journey "now please say I have you tomorrow"

"You have me two weeks" Rachel said beaming up at him "and then I am going back to Chicago, but still two weeks of just us"

"Sounds perfect, specially with all my plans" he added waggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Noah we are not spending the entire time in bed" Rachel declared scandalised slapping him lightly as the door was opened by the driver in front of her building "thank you" she said brightly to the driver trying not to blush as Puck's hand drifted down and cupped her ass under her skirt as they exited the car and headed towards her building Puck taking his bag from the driver and directing her towards the elevator.

Nipping at her neck as he stood behind in the elevator he held her close as they made their way to the fifth floor "missed you" he groaned against her skin again, evidence of that pressing itself up against her back as she leaned against him.

"I know" she smiled up at him "but your here now, at least for two weeks, and then we have holidays and I can come to Fort Branning if you can't make it up here, and we have phones now and computers, and its only five years, I'm going to be busy as well"

"Yeah?" he asked taking her hand to tug her towards her apartment door

"Apparently it takes a lot of work to become a film star" Rachel drawled sarcastically, making him tickle her as she dug through her bag for her keys.

"As long as you wait for me I'll wait for you" he whispered against her skin as she turned the key in the lock.

"Always" Rachel said turning to look back at him and backing into her apartment with a smile "now what have I been hearing about this edge?"

Puck smirked at her as he dropped his bag and kicked the door closed behind him "let me show you" he said sweeping her up into a bridal hold and carrying her to her bedroom, placing her gently in the centre of her bed he slowly stripped her of all her clothes, pressing kisses and nips to every bit of skin he exposed, he feasted on her breasts both in her bra and then out as he finally removed it from her body.

"Noah" she groaned as he suckled on her nipples "more"

"All in due time sexy" he smirked up at her as she tugged his t-shirt off him insistently "all in due time"

Rachel groaned and clutched at him harder pulling him as close as she could, resigned to just giving up and letting him win, let herself be a slave to the sensations only he could invoke in her.

Panting and sweating hours later after slow sensual love making had left them breathless, sweat covered and exhausted Puck gathered the women he loved to his chest and held her tightly with the last of his strength murmuring against her skin again "I love you"

"Love you too" Rachel said her eyes heavy as she rested her head against his chest "glad I have you here finally"

"Me too baby, but like you said even when I go back we got phone, and computers and visits now"

"And letters" Rachel added wrenching her eyes open to look at him "don't forget letters"

"Can never forget the letters"


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

"And who is this lovely person?" Ryan Seacrest asked the newest and hottest movie star on the planet with two new projects ready for release despite this being her first movie premiere.

"This is my boyfriend Noah Puckerman" Rachel said proudly, looking up at the gorgeous man next to her in a classic black suit his own smile directed at her softening his rugged and somewhat harsh features.

"Boyfriend!" Ryan shouted in surprise laughing "how is it that cameras have been following you for months and there has been no hint of a romantic relationship?"

"I'm in the army" Puck answered for Rachel with another gentle smile at her "booked leave to come support my awesome talented girl" he slid an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wincing as hundreds of flash bulbs went off.

"And that is the definition of a committed boyfriend" Ryan quipped as the couple nodded at him and moved further down the red carpet for another interview, Ryan happy he had made certain to get the first interview and therefore the scoop.

_Five years later_

"Ok so do I want to know what 'man crap do not open' is?" Rachel asked huffing a box into her apartment over to where her boyfriend who was fiddling with big screen telly and numerous games consoles he had brought.

"Um no" Puck said looking up and flashing her a cheeky grin "let's just say it was a long five years"

Disgusted Rachel dropped the box in the middle of the floor and stomped away vaguely hearing Puck laughing in the living room as she went to get more boxes from the freight elevator at the end of the hallway which currently held all of Puck's worldly possessions, a couple of hours hard graft and everything was finally moved in.

"How did you accumulate so many possessions living in military housing?" Rachel asked turning in a small circle at the mountains of boxes, Puck shrugged having no idea as the buzzer went.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"Baby you live here too now" Rachel laughed pressing a kiss to his lips as he smiled goofily and headed over to the door "Collins?" he asked stunned as he pulled open the door to his best friend holding a bottle of wine.

"Jack!" Rachel smiled heading over to him and throwing her arms around his neck "come in" she ordered ushering him and accepting the bottle of wine as it was handed to her.

"Dude you are banging a multimillionaire why are you living in this poky apartment!" Jack complained as he stepped around the mass of boxes, the only person able to get away with questions like that.

"Rach likes this place" Puck shrugged tripping over a box himself as he headed to the sofa

"Actually" Rachel started as she came in with three wine glasses and nimbly made her own way to the sofa with a grace the men were jealous of "I was thinking that we should find a place together but didn't want to make more stress with Noah starting his new job this month"

"You haven't mentioned this before" Puck said in surprise taking the wine glass and letting Rachel perch on his lap

"Just thought we would need a bigger place eventually" Rachel shrugged "but I can handle this until you settle into work and civilian life"

"We can start looking" Puck said with a smile, knowing Rachel was lying through her back teeth

"Oh thank the heavens" Rachel said with a bright smile throwing his arms around her boyfriend and kissing him soundly "it's so messy, I can't stand it!" she said looking around her apartment visibly twitching.

"You find some listings on your trip and look them over, and I will try and get this place orderly until we move" Puck promised earning himself another smile and kiss from his dramatic girlfriend.

"Where you off tomorrow then Rachel?" Jack asked, used to their displays of affection.

"LA, have some auditions and a few interviews for my new film" she said offhandedly, now used to the daily grind of being a star and everything that went into making a movie and promoting it well, unlike her Broadway days where the story was already known.

"Oh yeah who you playing this time?" Jack grinned "spy? Femme fatale?"

"Ranger" Rachel said smugly making both men laugh at the idea of petite small Rachel as a ranger "well actually it's a live screen adaption of the Halo games so technically I play a 'Spartan' I just wanted to see you faces"

"So early Halo story lines"

"Yes the hope is to turn into a franchise, it is already guaranteed a good turn out with the number of Halo fans in the world but we still have to make the media rounds to drum up more. And on that note I should pack" Rachel rolled her eyes leaning over and pressing a kiss to Puck's lips before hopping over all the boxes again to her bedroom.

"So ready for next week?" Jack asked the now nervous looking Puck

"I guess, still correspondence courses aren't the same as actual work and I'm not looking forward to going back to being the rookie, I was in the army for eight years and now I'm the person we make fun of"

"You won't be for long, you got good instincts you'll do well in the FBI"

"Hopefully" Puck shrugged "got more important things to worry about right now anyway"

"Like...?"

"Well finally living with Rachel full time and asking her to marry me"

"Dude?"

"Yep going to take the plunge" Puck whispered to Jack with a grin "I love her and damn she's waited for me for over five years now got to mean she loves me as much as I love her"

"And..."

"And I want to be able t o call her my wife" Puck said slightly reluctantly "every magazine I see with her in it is either about how why aren't we married, or that she was seen looking cosy with some co-star and does that mean we broke up? It pisses me off chronic because I can't imagine not wanting to be with her forever and they shouldn't get to comment and they do all the time and I don't want it influencing Rachel"

"You know those aren't all amazing reasons for getting married; the media is always going to be there, especially with Rachel getting more and more films"

"Jack come on you know I want to marry her for all the right reasons as well, I love her, want to be with her always and mother of my children and everything like that" Puck said uncomfortably

"As long as that is all true mate" Jack smiled "then go for it"

"Already in motion" Puck promised with a grin at his friend and sip of his wine.

* * *

Tied and exhausted Rachel stumbled into her apartment dragging her bag behind her happy that her living room while cramped was now clear of the boxes just as her boyfriend had promised on the phone last night. Dropping the bag and kicking it into the corner she picked up the pile of letters on the side and flopped onto the sofa, kicking off her three inch heels she tucked herself up and flicked through the letters stopping in surprise as she found an airmail envelope.

Smiling in bemusement Rachel didn't spot her boyfriend who she thought was at work watching her from the doorway of their bedroom as she slit open the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper.

_Baby_

_One last letter I promise, only have one more question for you gorgeous. Marry me?_

_Love you always _

_Noah_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel gasped and looked up as Puck kneeled in front of her and took her hand "yes!" she screamed "of course I will!"

Puck let out a strangled sigh of relief and slid the single diamond ring onto her finger before leaning forward and kissing her firmly "thank god" he murmured against her lips, only earning him a light slap.

"We don't say his name" Rachel said seriously before laughing at him and pulling him up beside her so she could cuddle into him and study her ring happily "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" Puck said pressing a kiss to her head before she leaned over and pulled out the vastly increased stack of letters from her coffee table and draw and added her last one to it "no more letters" he promised her again "just us together"


End file.
